


Out to the Wolves

by Bal3xicon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa football AU, Ever wanted an Australian rules Football AU, F/F, of course you haven't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bal3xicon/pseuds/Bal3xicon
Summary: Lexa and Clarke met shortly before Lexa's life took a dramatic turn and the two lost contact. More than a year later Lexa travels to the other side of the world with Anya and Raven only to find that the girl with the eyes she could never forget is once again right in front of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one for Cin who has been even more patient this time because I'm writing 200 things at once and taking forever.  
> A huge thank you to my beta, Shelby, who has been such an awesome find this year. Looking forward to working on lots more things together.  
> Check out her stories (ShippingThings) and find her on Tumblr @darlinglukas

There was something about the air, maybe. Or something about the way the sky looked bigger at the bottom of the world which was helping to release the grip memories had held on her heart for so long. There was something about being so far from home, so far from the finality of the decisions she'd been forced to make, which made breathing a little easier.  
  
As she lay on the grass, Lexa squinted up through her fingers and watched the light dance between the leaves on the trees. They cast shadows across the lawn, across each other, across each of the people enjoying what was left of the season, of the one which would have been marked by the last crisp days of winter if she were home. Instead, Lexa could feel the final breaths of summer being wrapped up in the cheeky tricks of autumn, the games of colour and sound which made people fall in love with less. It was the season when people fall in love with letting go.  
  
Lexa had packed a bag with less than half her clothes, hopped a plane or four to the other side of the world. Half of the most important people in her life were by her side. Lexa was letting go. She was discarding each of the parts of her which were jagged at the edges, those parts which had been broken, and she was letting the salt air smooth those which remained, like shards of glass made less fierce by the ebb and flow of years trapped somewhere inside the tides.  
  
If Lexa stretched out her arm to one side she could reach Anya, the person who’d been by her side since the day she was born, and who’d held her even closer for the best part of the last two years. It was Anya who wrote Lexa’s application, Anya who booked her flights, Anya who said _do this_. _Do this one thing for you_. Anya’s legs were crossed at the ankles, oversized sunglasses taking up half her face as she squinted at the very same sun Lexa was shielding her eyes from with the other hand.

Anya's girlfriend sat propped against the tree behind them, its trunk too large for any of them to wrap their arms around. There was something about that, too. Something about realising nature was so much bigger, so much stronger than she’d ever be. These were things Lexa would have also realised at home if she’d taken a moment, but there was no space or time for laying on grass and watching leaves and light flickering when she’d been avoiding any living which involved feeling for so long.

Anya's head rested in Raven's lap as the biomed student sat reading something laden with more science than Lexa cared to understand. She gazed at the two of them. Raven was the only person Anya ever softened for. Lexa had seen her cousin blaze through life with some kind of fierce determination, some kind of spark which intimidated people and freed a path as they all stood back to avoid being burned. And then there was Raven. Lexa had spent three years fascinated by the way their similarities allowed them to fit together rather than propelling them in opposite directions. Anya moved, Raven moved with her. Lexa wanted something like that someday. Something that looked like the moment the last piece of a wooden jigsaw puzzle was about to be slotted in, something that was damn near perfect.

Anya reached her hand out, and Lexa knew she softened for her, too, really. She’d known it for years. "What do you think we'd be doing if we were at home right now?" Anya asked, head lolling to one side as she tickled Lexa’s shoulder before lifting her sunglasses to look at her, narrowing her eyes against the glare. Her words were lazy, the unhurried type of speech she’d become accustomed to since they’d arrived, the type which spoke of space and time and breathing.  
  
"Wearing more clothes for a start,” Lexa said. Anya snorted. “-but I don't really want to think about home."  
  
She thought about home plenty. Talking about it was different though. Here she had six months away from smiles doused in sympathy, six months where _how are you_ was a passing pleasantry and not everyone's attempt at counselling her because she was too quiet. She'd always been too damn quiet. The difference is you notice a quiet girl when her face is plastered across news articles for weeks. You notice a quiet girl when she’s donned her Sunday best, head to toe in black, with front row seats to a Senator’s funeral. She was flanked by Anya’s family that day.

The only family Lexa had left.

She didn't need to talk about home. She had another five months of freedom here. Sitting up, reluctant to move but aware of the time, she tossed Raven's hoody at her, hitting her square in the face before it fell to the text book open in her lap.  
  
"Watch it Lil' Woods, your aim’s off." Raven smirked.  
  
"You know my aim is perfect, asshole." Lexa winked at Raven. "Get up you two, we'll be late for the game."  
  
"You mean we might miss a minute of Princess Griffin in those tiny, _tiny_ shorts? Quick!" Raven patted Anya on the shoulder, a frantic movement as mocking as her tone, and Anya grunted, rolling onto her side to get up before reaching to offer a hand to Raven, pulling her girlfriend to her feet.  
  
"You know I'm actually trying to figure out the rules of the game." Lexa grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders, matter-of-fact her best defense, pretending she couldn't feel the heat in her cheeks at the implication.  
  
"She's trying to figure out the game, Rae.” Anya spoke out the side of her mouth, a faux southern drawl as out of character as the grin the two shared at Lexa’s expense.  
  
"The dating game." Raven joked.  
  
"Trying to _find_ some game, more like." Anya muttered

“Shut up, you two. It’s not like you both don’t like to watch them as much as I do.” Lexa scowled at them over her shoulder before continuing down the path to the main oval.

“Yeah, but at least we don’t pretend we’re there for anything else.” Raven grunted as Anya elbowed her in the ribs.

“Fine. She’s amazing, okay. She’s hot as hell, plays a sport which involves running a marathon as well as requiring some serious hand eye coordination, neither of which are things I could ever manage, and she does it all with over a dozen people trying to drag her to the ground.” Hands on hips, Lexa turned, brow furrowed again, as Anya and Raven tried to stifle a giggle, Anya pressing her face into Raven’s neck as her shoulders shook.

Lexa rolled her eyes. If she couldn’t even win with honesty, she gave up.

The oval was nestled in amongst campus buildings, trees filling each empty space beside paths and walkways. Everywhere Lexa looked, green dotted the horizon, the buildings around them only growing taller as they marched toward the city.

A handful of players were out on the ground when the trio arrived, and a small crowd had begun to gather on the far side of the oval. Lexa led Anya and Raven to her favorite spot for the best view of the match, the three of them positioned on the tiered seating below the scoreboard. It was the third game she’d dragged them to in as many weeks and Lexa would have been embarrassed by her enthusiasm for the odd game if she didn’t know Raven and Anya enjoyed it almost as much as she did.

Raven was already opening up snacks from the bag Anya carried, the sound of the packets opening defeated only by the growing rumble of voices around the perimeter of the oval. This sure wasn’t Fenway or Gillette Stadium, hell, it wasn’t even the MCG, but there was something about the white picket fence which surrounded the ground, something about the way the buildings themselves were spectators, anchoring the ground in its history, that made Lexa want to be there as much as she wanted to watch Clarke Griffin play the game.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had nothing better to do on a Saturday back home. Nothing better than sit, and be. She had Melbourne to thank for that. Or Anya, maybe. You never know you need to be away from home sometimes until you’re as far away as you can be.

Lexa felt the city inside her veins circulating something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Hope. It came in the form of a trust fund which meant the only work she had to do was study. It came in the form of a cousin and a friend who packed up their own lives to help her start living again. And it came in the form of a blonde haired football player with a sassy attitude and eyes like the sea.

Hope.

A breeze was stirring somewhere, not enough to pierce skin, not enough to make the crowd regret the decision of an afternoon outdoors, but just enough to make people check bags for jackets. For later.

“There’s your girl.” Lexa felt Anya’s elbow at her ribs at the same moment she spotted Clarke running out onto the ground in her uniform. The white number 13 stood out on the black guernsey and Clarke bounced the odd shaped ball every few steps as she ran. Lexa found herself in awe each time it returned to Clarke’s grasp. When she’d tried it herself, she and Raven mucking about with some other students between classes, one bounce had seen the ball jack-knifing away from her, tripping over itself to get well out of her way. Kicking the ball to a teammate, Clarke turned in time to receive another ball which was passed her way before sending that into the air in the opposite direction, each kick landing the ball in the middle of her teammates’ chests.  
  
The conversations around the outside of the ground grew with each pass, each kick, each uncontested goal to sail between white posts. Many spectators were already cheering the players and calling out from between cupped hands to send their voices further. As the umpires walked out onto the ground, the women in black with the royal blue V on the front of their tops, ran as a group towards the scoreboard, Clarke leading the pack.

As the team paused to stretch before running back to the centre of the ground, Lexa watched Clarke search her section of the crowd. Meeting her gaze, Lexa felt self-conscious about the way her mouth stretched into a grin, her cheeks causing her eyes to narrow so it appeared she was squinting into the light.

Clarke’s face broke into a similar smile and she raised her hand to wave at the trio of Americans who were becoming regulars at the pre-season games. Waving, Clarke earned a slap on the back from one of her teammates as the group took off. This time, she trailed behind the pack and glanced over her shoulder to throw another smile Lexa’s way.

 

* * *

 

Lexa spent the first quarter of the game with her eye on the ball as if doing so would allow the game to make more sense. She felt herself jump with each reaction from the crowd around the outside of the ground, like she’d woken with a start, the jolt unexpected when she was still unsure about the stakes behind each play.

It was a warm up for the second and third quarters in which she found herself muttering half thought out commentary on the game before leaping to her feet with the people around her, applauding each goal for the home team.

“I still don’t get why they don’t just have the middle posts. If hitting them gives you a point anyway, why award the team with a point for getting the ball even further away from the goals? Those little posts are fucking stupid.” Much of Anya’s commentary was dismissive and accompanied by a scoff which was incongruous with the way she leaned forward, elbows on knees, eyes wide and focussed ahead.

By the fourth quarter, all three of them were on their feet more often than seated, the home team taking the lead by a huge margin and scoring goals like it was training and there was no opposition on the ground.

“Fuck. Okay, I’ll give it to you, dude. That girl is fucking amazing.” Raven shook her head as Clarke received a hand pass from one of her teammates and ran at incredible speed alongside the boundary line, bouncing the ball every couple of feet before dodging four of her opponents to run into towards the goal. Dropping the ball to her foot, Clarke sent it spiralling through the centre posts before punching the air as she circled back around to run into the waiting arms of several teammates.

When the siren sounded at full time, many of the spectators flocked onto the ground to congratulate the players as Clarke’s team yelled their victory song at the top of their lungs.

Lexa felt the soles of her feet itching as she watched Clarke being pushed and pulled like a buoy with the tide of people who surrounded her. She wanted to run down onto the ground and be a part of the celebrations, but she also didn’t feel as if it were her place.

The light of the early afternoon begun to dim as the players left the ground and headed for the change rooms. It arrived back moments later like a weak pulse only to fade out again.

Clarke passed the three of them without acknowledgement and Lexa felt something inside her chest sink. She fought herself for a valid excuse to stay put, to stay on the stands and not leave the ground as many others packed up their things and headed off. She opted for keeping Anya and Raven talking, and opening snacks which had been forgotten amid the excitement of the game.

“You dragging us back here next weekend too, Lil’ Woods?” Raven smirked as Lexa’s eyes wandered to the club rooms the players had disappeared to and waved a hand in front of her face.

“I heard you, asshole.” Lexa rolled her eyes at Raven but allowed a grin to soften the word which had become a far more affectionate nickname than any observer would realise. “I don’t know where they play next week. You don’t have to come with me if I go, though. If you’re sick of watching hot, athletic girls in very short shorts, that’s totally fine.”

The two shared a smirk causing an eye roll from Anya who stood and began to repack their bag and gather the empty bottles and packets scattered around them.

“I know you’ve only got eyes for Gri-”

Raven’s next dig at Lexa was interrupted by dramatic throat clearing and an awkward coughing fit from Anya who pointed behind them as she lifted a bottle of water to her lips.

“Clarke. Um…hi.” Lexa cleared her own throat as she stammered around the greeting, unprepared for Clarke Griffin to be standing before her with a lopsided grin, hair still wet from the shower, and an eyebrow quirked as though she were in a permanent state of amusement.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know there’s a party tonight. Nothin’ crazy, just the team and a few friends. You guys want to come?” Clarke adjusted the bag over her shoulder, adjusted her weight from foot to foot, adjusted her hair which was still wet, small droplets of water still clinging to the ends and soaking into the blue training shirt she wore, staining it darker.

Raven and Anya shared a look, their smirks some kind of devious reflection of each other, planning and scheming in broad daylight. Lexa felt some kind of dread building in the pit of her stomach and waited for them to answer, waited for them to fill the silence, waited for Clarke to give away more details lest the voice she responded with arrive weak only to embarrass her.

“Sounds like a plan, Griffin. Text Anya with the details. We’ll all be there. Won’t we, Lex?” Raven slung her arm across Lexa’s shoulders, pulling her in tight as if the questions was a threat rather than a promise. Lexa nodded with the same degree of conviction she was afraid replicate with sound. Lexa managed a smile as Raven turned her, dropping her arm and slinging the opposite across the shoulders of her girlfriend instead.

She’d taken half a step, one as hesitant as her voice, as timid as the nod of her head, when she felt Clarke’s fingers wrap around her wrist. Raven and Anya kept walking, unaware Lexa had fallen behind, unaware that she couldn’t allow herself to breathe for an entire moment before she turned, eyes focused on Clarke’s fingers. There was caution in the way Lexa allowed her eyes to shift upward. There was surprise when Clarke faltered, dropping Lexa’s wrist and pushing her hands into her pockets, every ounce of cocky and confident having disappeared from her posture.

“We could hang out? This afternoon? Before I have to help set up for the party. I have a couple hours and I thought if you wanted to…but it’s fine if you don’t.” Clarke’s voice was nothing like a whisper, but everything like a secret, and if Anya and Raven were aware, they didn’t show it. Glancing over her shoulder at them, Lexa watched them tread the same path they’d taken earlier back through campus, and shrugged. She didn’t need their permission.

Reaching into her backpack, Lexa grabbed her phone and tapped her thumbs against the screen to tell Anya to keep walking, she’d catch them up later.

“I do. That sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa was surprised by how she and Clarke fit into each other’s space. The two snacked and talked, sitting together in the park off campus as Clarke’s hair dried, smiling at each other whenever the silence stretched around them and neither knew if the other had plans to fill it.

“Do you remember me?”

The silence had stretched for longer this time. It had bent to take on the shape of the bench they sat on and wrapped itself across their legs like a blanket on a cold night. There were people walking by who didn’t know Lexa’s back was aching from the angle she sat at to be close enough to Clarke that everything felt right, and far enough away that no parts of them were touching, which meant Lexa could still think enough to breathe.

She squinted at Clarke in lieu of answering. The question made no sense to be general, but Lexa couldn’t place the specifics. Of course she remembered her. Clarke was almost all she remembered from those months after her mother passed. Clarke and the floor of the dorm she shared with Raven, where she spent so much time, cheek pressed to the carpet staring into the dark void under her bed trying to remember how to feel.

“I mean, you know we went to school together, right? I joined your soccer team just before you…left. Before you…stopped playing. Before…” Clarke cleared her throat and inhaled like someone who knew it was the very last breath they would take before drowning.

“Of course I remember you. Did you really think you were a stranger to me when I saw you on O-Week?” Lexa dared to bridge the gap between them, her elbow finding Clarke’s ribs and putting colour back into the cheeks which had been drained when she thought she’d overstepped.

“Okay. I just. I mean. There was a lot going on, and seeing you again has been weird and makes me wonder how the world works, you know?” Clarke sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and looked away, her gaze fixed on something beyond the trees before them, on a place where memories are played, projected on the landscape when we can’t focus on the things in front of us.

“The world works because of Anya.” Lexa tried to lighten the mood again, another elbow shifting Clarke’s attention to the here and now. “I’m being silly, but it kind of does though. My world works because of her. She’s the reason I left my room and started going to classes again. She’s the reason I started playing again. She’s the reason we’re here. And I don’t just mean in Australia, I mean right here." Lexa pointed a finger to the ground in front of them. "Raven remembered you talking about school here, so when they were deciding where in the world to drag me to, they figured following the blonde goalie who’d been the only thing they remembered me smiling about was a pretty good bet.”

Lexa blushed at her admission, and again at the grin on Clarke’s face which morphed into a smirk as Lexa shook her head and looked away.

_She called Anya out on it after that initial sighting of Clarke during the university’s orientation week. She’d been surprised by her reaction, not used to being angry with Anya and unsure why anger was her go to when her heart had beat at double time inside her chest._

_“What the fuck, Anya. We’re here because of her? We’re here because she’s here? You followed a girl to the other side of the fucking world because she made me smile one time?”_

_Raven had watched the interaction between the cousins speechless and could only look on while Anya brought Lexa back down as she’d done so often in the past twelve months._

_“You know what? You looked at her like she was hope itself. Like she was the first thing which hadn’t threatened to break you. It was like watching someone waking up disorientated and finding that one thing, that anchor which tells them where they are, and you’d turn away from looking at her and everything around you would become grey again. I didn’t know how to keep watching that, Lex. So, yeah, I followed a girl to the other side of the fucking world for you.”_

“So you travelled to the other side of the world just to see me again, is what you're saying.” Clarke’s bravado was back, the football field confidence and mischievous glint in her eye teasing Lexa and asking her to deny the simple, ridiculous truth.

“I travelled to the other side of the world to keep my face out of the spotlight for a while, to let the attention die down, and we needed to find a school where bio and med and architecture were all on the one campus,” some of the shine disappeared from Clarke’s smile then, and Lexa felt as though the ball was back in her court as she continued, “-and it just so happened that this was the first and only school she looked into.”

Clarke laughed at the admission and turned on the bench seat so she was facing Lexa, one leg resting against the seat.

“So your cousin arranged for you to travel to the other side of the world just so you could see me again, is what you’re trying _not_ to say.” She quirked an eyebrow and Lexa rolled her eyes as she nodded her head and tried to limit how much space she allowed the smile on her face to take up.

“I didn’t know anything about it for weeks. We always had plans to travel. A summer in Europe maybe, a few weeks away, Australia was unexpected. You were unexpected. But, yeah, I remember you. I don’t remember much else from that time, but I remember you.”

The breeze which crept up beside them worked its way beneath their skin, the two shuddering in unison, surprised by its intrusion. The buzzing of Clarke’s phone against the wooden bench seat caused her to jump and she slid it from her pocket, reluctance evident in the lazy way she moved. Sighing, Clarke offered Lexa a look which was full of apology, and Lexa knew it meant their time was almost up. Reaching into her bag, Lexa pull out her own phone and saw a screen full of messages from Raven and Anya.

“Is that your cue?” She scrunched up her nose and breathed out a laugh when Clarke replicated the look and sighed.

“Yeah, that’s our captain, I have to get going, but I’ll be seeing you soon anyway, right?”

Lexa nodded, standing from her spot on the bench and grabbing her bag. As Clarke stood, she reached out a hand and grabbed one of Lexa’s, looking down at them rather than looking Lexa in the eye.

“I’m really glad Anya did this for you. It seems a little less like fate that she organised this on purpose, but no less amazing that I get to see you again and that you actually remember me. I was so disappointed when you quit a couple of weeks in, and then I barely even saw you around.” Clarke’s brow was furrowed when she looked back up again, as though she was worried their contact would end because she wasn’t watching their hands to ensure they stayed together.

“My Mom died, Clarke. My life changed that semester. I didn’t just quit soccer, I quit life for a while. I’m surprised you actually remember me.” Lexa bit down on her bottom lip, not sure what was supposed to happen next, unable to remember how such things moved from a simple touch to something more.

“I could never forget those eyes, trust me.” Clarke’s smirk was three parts nervous and one part cocky and, unable to stop herself, Lexa leaned in placing a single kiss to Clarke’s cheek. Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand before pulling away and turned to begin walking back to campus throwing an _I’ll see you soon_ over her shoulder as she went.

  

* * *

 

Flames flickered in fire pots which were situated around a yard that could have accommodated a game of football all on its own. Most of the pots had designs engraved through the metal like the Halloween pumpkins she and Anya had carved each year, and Lexa felt a pang of sadness in her heart at the thought of home for the very first time since she’d arrived in Australia.

The sky grew darker sooner now, and Lexa pulled her sweater tighter around her as if the colour of the night had stolen the heat from the day all by itself. Holding her hands out in front of her, Lexa allowed the heat from the flames to warm them as Anya sat on Raven’s lap on the chair beside her.

It was a cliché to say the sound from the party faded around her when Clarke smiled at her from across the fire pit which sat in the middle of their group, but it did. Lexa was sure she couldn’t name the song which was playing and didn’t even want to. Her body consumed by a different type of rhythm which was dictated by the excitement and anticipation stirring in her stomach, and by the way her heart kept changing its tempo inside her chest.

Lexa almost wanted the feeling inside her to be unfamiliar. She wanted to be confused by it or afraid of it or anything which meant she was unsure what was supposed to come next, but she saw Clarke standing before the girl had shifted from her chair, saw her offering a hand before she’d made it to the other side of the circle. Lexa knew she’d accept Clarke’s hand, knew she’d go anywhere with the girl with the eyes like a color chart of blues depending on the time of day and the angle of the sun. Lexa could recite them all.

She figured this is how people felt when they said they had nothing to lose. Lexa had passed that point before, lost everything, and only with Anya’s help had she managed to stand upright again, managed to expect the world to give her anything at all. It was overwhelming that the world decided it would deliver more than she’d had in so long.

Clarke’s fingers slipped between each of hers as she turned away from the group and pulled Lexa past a bunch of players and their friends. Lexa felt Clarke’s thumb shifting backwards and forwards across her skin and knew it was anything but accidental. Clarke grabbed two beers from the ice box at the bottom of a set of stairs before dragging Lexa halfway up to sit with a view of the city, the flat landscape littered with lights in every direction.

Without Clarke’s hand in hers, Lexa felt her heart do that thing a bit like skipping again, where it seemed to shift inside her body, and she sipped at her beer and waited to see if filling the silence would be Clarke’s job or her own.

"You and I never really talked last year. I wasn't sure you even knew my name." Lexa placed her beer on the step beside her and leaned back, resting her elbows on the step above them.  
  
"You were this fiery ball of grief and anger. I watched you though. I mean, I kept my distance because that felt like the safer option, but I watched you." Clarke mimicked Lexa’s position, her own elbows propped up on the next step as she rested back.  
  
"So you’re saying you were afraid of me?" Lexa was afraid of the question itself. She had spent so much time feeling like a can of soda which had been shaken, afraid that at any moment someone might try to get her to open up and everything inside her would burst into the world making a mess of the space around her.  
  
"Not at all. But you were afraid of you. You were afraid of everything you were feeling and everything you couldn’t change or control. I didn't want to be another thing you'd furrow your brow over. So I stayed away." Clarke smiled at Lexa. Mischief danced in Clarke's eyes. It drew Lexa in until the atoms inside her shifted in a way they never had before and she was forced to look away.

The party continued around them. Several people passed them heading up or down the stairs, and from her spot halfway up Lexa could see that the group around the fire pot they’d been sitting near had doubled.

Lexa sat up and watched on as everyone else remained unaffected by Clarke Griffin’s smile. She envied them a little. Anya eyed her from her position in Raven’s lap, arm around her girlfriend’s neck as Raven fingers shifted the fabric of her shirt, bolder than she would have been without the drinks on board, bolder than she would have been with an audience like they had, and Anya’s grin was knowing.

The wink Lexa’s cousin offered her before turning into the touch, the fingers splayed against the bare skin of her back, and kissing Raven like their audience were never supposed to see, spelled very the kind of trouble Lexa was desperate to find herself in.

Lexa shifted her curls to the other side of her head, raking her fingers through them as they came to rest on her other shoulder. The sensation of Clarke’s hand finding hers, finding the one which rested between them on the step, filled her with a warmth the fire pots around them could never replicate. Turning her body, Lexa hooked her leg over both of Clarke’s and drew them together, pulled Clarke into her space in a way even she hadn’t anticipated.

It was darker now, the light not even pretending it was able to do its job, and the backdrop of the city was like strings of Christmas fairy lights printed like hope and promise all around them.

When Clarke reached her other hand towards Lexa, fingers gripping the back of her neck and thumb tracing its way down towards her collarbone, Lexa felt as though she were pressing play on a life which had been on pause for so long. Clarke’s lips against hers felt like the ticket she’d held in her hand at the airport. They felt like something which couldn’t be real, couldn’t be hers, and yet, there they were.

It was something like freedom, maybe. Or something about the way Clarke’s hands cupped her face, holding her steady, making silent promises, but Lexa let herself feel. She let herself get lost and let herself fall into the girl she’d met on the other side of the world.

 

 


End file.
